jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Haven City
]]Haven City is a dystopian city-state in the Jak & Daxter universe. Government Great House of Mar Haven City was founded by the legendary hero, Mar, who constructed the eco shield wall and hid the fabled Precursor Stone in his tomb to protect it from the Metal Heads. Mar also built a massive weapon, empowered by the Precursor Stone, to crack open the Metal Head Nest, but he died before he could use it. Mar was buried under the city with the stone in a huge mausoleum. His descendants continued to rule Haven City for hundreds of years, until King Damas came to power. Damas was overthrown by his lieutenant Baron Praxis, who banished him to the Wasteland. Damas's son, Mar, the rightful heir to the throne of Haven City, was kidnapped by Count Veger. Baron Praxis The Baron ruled Haven City as a tyrant for 3 years. His regime included the High Council with Veger as it's chairman. There also existed a special ministry, which gave away civilians who were on strike. Praxis also founded the Krimzon Guard, a red and yellow clad police military, who patrolled streets of Haven armed and ready to open fire at anyone disobeying his orders. After an unsuccesessful attack on the Metal Head Nest, the baron made a deal with Kor to supply Metal Heads with eco, so that they would limit their attacks on the city just enough to satisfy his continued rule. He used this to keep the people from overthrowing him. Nevertheless, he couldn't supply unlimited eco as the shield wall had to be maintained, so the baron had two back up plans: the Dark Warrior Program and Precursor Stone. Whereas dark eco experiments inflicted on Jak proved unsuccesessful, the baron was able to retain the Precursor Stone and arrest most of the Underground resistance movement. He then stroke a deal with the crime lord Krew who had constructed a Piercer Bomb, which the baron intented to use to blow up the Precursor Stone, not realising the Precursor Stone would destroy the planet. Jak and Daxter managed to stop Krew at the Weapon's Factory and destroyed the Piercer Bomb (and Krew). Soon thereafter the shield wall collapsed starting the Metal Head invasion of Haven City. Ultimately, Praxis had a copy of the Piercer Bomb hidden in the Construction Site. Before Praxis could destroy the stone he is killed by Kor the Metal Head Leader. After the late Baron's demise, his daughter Ashelin came to the throne as governor. Current Government Ashelin Praxis became a governor, not a queen, which marked the beginning of a more benevolent rule in Haven City. The new governor purged the Krimzon Guard in red suits mixing them with former members of the Underground movement. This created the New Krimzon Guard, which was later renamed the Freedom League in blue suits. The City Council remained under Veger became also open for former renegade leaders such as Samos. Count Veger however proved to be a serious threat for Ashelin's rule. Veger managed to get the city council banish Jak to the Wasteland, as the people needed someone to blame for the growing war in Haven City, which eventually caused the destruction of the Palace which ruined the northern city. The East Bazaar and Farm Area have been taken over with a Metal Head section of the city with the Metal Head Tower and South Haven Forest. The war finally caused the seperation of the Freedom League forces to the Port in the South Town and New Haven to the north-east. But when Jak returned to the city to save the day, Ashelin summoned up courage to fire Veger and dissolve the City Council, giving the Freedom League free hands in Haven City. The Freedom League emerged victorious from the War for Haven City. Currently Ashelin continues her reign as governor in Haven City. Geography Haven City is located on the coast of a large continent with a mountanious terrain. Haven City had originally expanded from the small Sandover Village site to a massive walled & internally segregated metropolis with the Strip Mine & Drill Platform to keep the city's shield wall up. In Jak II, Haven City is divided into 4 sectors by colored shield walls that can only be passed with a security pass of the same color. There were many landmarks in Haven City, most notably Haven Palace, the home of Baron Praxis & governing center of Haven City at the time & Mar Memorial Stadium, a huge sports arena in north-west corner of the city. The Krimzon Guard police force were based on a red Fortress in the slums. Districts in Haven City included the Slums & Waterslums, home to the poor people and the lurkers as well as the Underground HQ and the Oracle's Hutt, the Industrial Section and the Port with factories, docks, the Power Station, Gun Course and the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon, the Main Town in the north and the Bazaars and the Farm Area surrounding Haven Palace. There was also a construction site. War for Haven City In Jak 3 the Industrial Section was taken over by the rebelling Krimzon Guard Death Bots & West Bazaar was under an expanding Metal-Head hold. Soon, the Palace was destroyed by Mortar-Launchers by the Metal-Heads ruining the northern half & blocking entrances to some areas. The Freedom League kept hold of New Haven, The Fortress & the Slums & managed to claim the Port in the south, but it's forces were divided into the northern & southern fronts after the suicide attack. The Krimzon Guard held the Industrial Section & fortified it with 3 Shield Walls & constructed the Krimzon Guard War Factory to ensure the continuing making of more Death Bots while the Metal-Heads transformed the remains of West Bazaar into organic nest & build a massive Metal-Head Tower. Sadly, the Main Town, Mar Memorial Stadium, & the Northern Farm Area were completely destroyed & East Bazaar was cut off along with the ruined Construction Site. The Palace Ruins, however revealed the entrance to the Planetary Defense System through a series of The Catacombs. Current State By Jak X, Haven City has been completely rebuilt and most of the uneven streets have been cleaned and redesigned. The maze-like Slums areas still exist in the north-east, but with more healthy environment. New Haven City has grown into the largest section in the city and has a new interior with much resemblance of the old Main Town. The city walls no longer surround the whole place as open ocean can be seen from coastal sections. The Mar Memorial Stadium has also been rebuilt, but is not used for racing and the Port and the Industrial Section have been expanded further with The Naughty Ottsel still operating in South Town, the Freedom Leauge would still run, but the Palace was not rebuilt and the Metal Head City was destroyed and Metal Heads when the city was being rebuilt and shut down all KG Blast Bots and Robots. History Haven was founded three hundred years before Jak II by the hero Mar, to serve two purposes. It served to protect the inhabitants from the Metal Heads, and also to keep the Metal Heads from getting the Precursor Stone. By the time of Jak II, when it was introduced, Haven City was one of a very small handful of cities left on the entire planet, and was ruled by the tyrant Baron Praxis. After Baron Praxis's death at the hands of Metal Kor at the end of the Metal Head Wars, his daughter Ashelin became Governor of Haven City. In Jak 3, Haven City was under a civil war between the Freedom League, KG Deathbots and the surviving Metal Heads. Only with Jak's return did the Freedom League win the war and drive the Death Bots and Metal heads out. By Jak X Haven City has been completely rebuilt much larger and has most of the once uneven and dirty streets now cleaned and redesigned. In Jak X, Haven City's streets and sewers are used as race tracks for combat racing, but the Mar Memorial Stadium which was used in Jak 3 was destroyed during the war with the metal heads,you can see it in Jak 3 just before damos dies. Military Krimzon Guard Under the reign of Baron Praxis, The Krimzon Guard clad in red armor were the city's police force. There were also the Krimzon Guard Elite which were clad in yellow armor and were tougher to take down. In Jak 3 the KG Deathbots are lead by Cyber Errol and supposedly form a deal with the Dark Makers. New Krimzon Guard When Ashelin became governor the Krimzon Guard became the New Krimzon guard and later, the Freedom League. It was mixed with the Underground. Freedom League The current police force of Haven City, the Freedom League were called on to protect what was left of Haven City from the KG and Metal Heads. The war later ended with victory to the Freedom League. Defenses A Shield wall protects the city in Jak 2 but fails before the end of the game. Trivia There seems to be no restaurants, stores, or any other public domains even though it is a futuristic city. In Jak 3, the citizens don't seem to be dying of starvation when the Farm area was destroyed. Category: Locations